


We Are Entitled to Anything.

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Car Chases, Crime Fighting, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, Guns, M/M, Ohm is a simple office worker, Slow Build, Violence, basically Bryce is a sugar daddy, brohm, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: Bryce is a mafia boss.Ohm is a plain old office worker.Being at the wrong place at the wrong time ultimately leads to Bryce being the sugar daddy Ohm has never asked for.





	1. We Are Entitled to Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a joke. But then it was cultivated by a lot of us and soon Sugar Daddy Bryce became a thing that I had to write about. So here, have this pre everything kind of thing. I hope you stick for more, cause this is going to be a wild ride~

At first, Bryce wasn't sure as to why he let the man be with him. Sure, he was really cute, his spooked face carved a special spot in Bryce's heart because it was so goddamn hilarious. And sure, his smile was sure to be heavenly and quite a charming thing that Bryce knew he would fall in love with once they were finally away enough to lose the mafia members right on their heels. And yes, his eyes were gorgeous for such a normal-looking man.

 

But he still didn't get as to why he decided to not kill him right on the spot. It would've been simple and quick, he's killed pedestrians before and never has he been left with an ounce of guilt in his body. Many of them were forgetful faces in the crowd, molded into something that was soon thrown into the overflowing trash of an abyss where Bryce held no emotions and morals. He was a mafia boss, he couldn't harbor a sense of justice for every single person. All he could do was blend in and stay neutral so no one would even dare to think he was an easy target.

 

But somehow, this simple, normal office worker grabbed his interest. He protested at first when Bryce scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder, something about being heavy and Bryce looking like a weak noodle as they sped off from the scene. He immediately clamped his mouth shut after a stream of bullets pelted their trail, resorting to clinging onto the back of Bryce’s expensive shirt as they weaved through dark alleys and the back of buildings.

 

He didn't even do much when Bryce hurled him into the passenger seat of his Mercedes, Bryce cramming into the driver seat and speeding off without any thought on putting on seat belts. Ohm stayed silent, breathing heavy and his grip on the Bryce's arm deathly. Bryce didn't mind though, racing off as he heard the mafia members’ cars become even more distant. He stopped near a cemetery, his car obscured by the grand willow trees and with dusk dancing on the horizon, Bryce's dark purple car would become a challenge to look for.

 

He spoke then, asking if the man was alright. He only answered with a small whimper, letting go of Bryce and leaning back in the seat. Bryce could've killed him off right then, pulled out the pistol from his belt and shoot him, then dump his body out into the cemetery. Easy and fast, just like how Bryce liked it.

 

However, the eyes he gave Bryce, ones dotted with fear and with quiet wisps of loneliness, caught his attention. It was then when he acted without reason, pulling the man into a hug and rubbing his back, shushing the panicked sobs that slipped past his lips. 

 

Bryce didn't get it. He wasn't known to sympathize with normal people. He would mess with them, play them like puppets ever since he became a mafia boss, someone who could not afford to show any weakness lest he wanted it to be used against him. Yet here he was, holding a man he's never even known would exist, the man sobbing into his shirt because death was knocking at his door minutes prior.

 

In a sense, Bryce felt bad for him, chalking it up as his past self lingering around the edges.

 

“P-Please don't kill me…” It was soft and broken, a pitiful little whisper coming from a man who should look calm and collected. Bryce’s eyes moved to graze down the man’s features, which were filled with snot and tears. It would've made Bryce giggle but he was shaking, lips quivering and hands balled up, trying to move away but Bryce wouldn't let him. Instead he moved his index finger under the man’s chin and made the man look at him, smiling softly as he said, “Don't worry, I won't. Just give me your address and I'll take you home.”

 

And he did. He fished out his phone from his pocket and pressed a few things before showing the screen to Bryce, an address scrawled out. He nodded and lifted him off of his seat and into the passenger one, starting up his car. The roads were safe and soon they stopped at a small apartment building. The man tried to get out himself but he couldn't, his hands still shaking that Bryce had to get out and help him into the building. He did so while having a bit of fun, the man carried bridal style all the way to the third floor where his apartment resided.

 

“The keys?” Bryce cocked an eyebrow, the man nodding and taking them out from his pocket. He unlocked his door and Bryce carried him inside, gently setting him on the dingy couch. He didn't spare another glance, leaving when the man called out, “Wait!”

 

Bryce was already under the door frame when he turned. “What?”

 

The man rubbed at his face, voice small as he said, “Thank you.”

 

Bryce blinked. He burst into a short laugh, shaking his head. It clearly shocked the man but he didn't point it out, only winked. “I wouldn't thank myself, in my opinion. I was the one who got you in that mess.”

 

The man was ready to make him explain but Bryce walked out, smiling playfully as he took the stairs, a hop in his step. It was silly to be thanked. He was the one who brought the man into such a horrible predicament, using him as an excuse to get out. The man was only at the wrong place at the wrong time, looking horribly dejected after what looked like a day full of work. 

 

It was sad, but Bryce didn't spare such tedious emotion another wink of thought. He already wasted enough time on such a flimsy excuse for a feeling in the past anyways.

  
  


“Oh, I forgot to ask his name!” Bryce wondered aloud, walking out the building and into the night air. The stars were twinkling, a moon full of light shining above him. He whisked out a phone, the man's phone, and unlocked it easily, humming as he rocked on his heels. A few quick taps and soon he had the name, lips curling into a smile.

 

“Ryan will have a huge surprise tomorrow~” Bryce chuckled, tapping on the little device once again before raising it up. He stuck his tongue out and posed, the camera flashing and soon the backgrounds were pictures of Bryce. He placed the phone into his pocket and slipped into his car, excited with the thought of seeing Ryan again.

 

Bryce couldn't believe himself. He was merry with the idea of seeing a very normal person.

 

And maybe that was why, he noticed. His life has never been under normal ropes. His past was a dark road and his present was full of authority and illegal activities. Everything surrounding him has been abnormal, nothing like the man he just dropped off. He was used to seeing dead bodies. He was used to killing. He would never break down just because death tried to slice at him. Everyone he’s had relationships with have been extremely eccentric, all of them occupying odd and ridiculous jobs or having illegal habits that made them crossed out of the ordinary list.

  
  


For once, Bryce could have someone painfully plain. He was going to make sure this person wouldn't run away. Material gifts were something many people loved, so he would start with that, buying his trust one present at a time. Of course, he would ask for a few favors in return.

 

Bryce started laughing, a small and sinful idea forming in his mind as started up his car, the roar of the engine cutting through the dead night.

 

He was going to be Ryan's sugar daddy. He was going to tease the man, because Bryce was a horrible person born out of cruel and death-inviting events Ryan has now gone through. He can't permit the man to go to the police with it either and knew damn well he wouldn't try tonight, his mental stability in pieces and rendering the man useless to be rational. Bryce has his phone too, so it's not like he even could.

 

And because Bryce was a child, he believed he was entitled to everything. He drove off, amused by the fact that everything now included the traumatized office worker.


	2. We Don't Get Everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ohm tries to have a normal day after a scarring night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to post this, so I did it today! It's not much, more like a transition chapter but it does give you more of a background for our Ohmie here~ So I hope you enjoy this and happy holidays, since it's still Christmas for me!

When Ryan woke up, he was exhausted. His stomach was in a dire need to vomit out all of yesterday's unhealthy contents and he was being crushed by dizziness. He made it halfway to his small bathroom before everything surged forward, Ryan disgusted as he took the last few steps with great hurry and threw up in the toilet. As he did so, memories of last night sailed into his system, the end of his vomiting punctuated with a coughing fit. 

 

He sat there on the blue tiled floor, breathing heavily as the last of the fit subsided. Toilet paper was used to clean himself up, Ryan sluggishly standing up to flush everything out. He went back out into his living room, a sparsely decorated area except for the mandatory TV, the one video game console he had with its small collection of games, the glass coffee table he was gifted earlier that year, and the dark couch Ryan sometimes fell asleep in after long days of doing nothing but work.

 

Alarm raced through him as his head shot up, glancing at the calendar with rabbits before breathing a sigh of relief. It was a Saturday, Ryan running a hand through his messy hair and silently thanking whoever lived up in heaven for not making it a weekday. His boss would have killed him if he had made it late, nagging him constantly and without remorse before assigning him paperwork that would take him well into the night to finish.

 

Ryan moved into his small kitchen, his hand stuffed into his pocket but it came out empty. He was confused, checking his other pockets for his phone. When he couldn't find it on any part of his body he let out a shaky sigh, remembering the man from last night.

 

A blur of exhaustion had piled up on him that day, the man leaving work in such a dejected state it was a wonder on how he got to his car without thinking about next week’s big meeting with the CEO. He went on, lifeless, only to be halted by angry voices in an alleyway. He should’ve known it was bad, a city as grand as his was bound to have gang members and horrible influences to society.

 

However, he wasn’t expecting a mafia deal to be happening.

 

All he did was take a quick peek. Peer into the unknown to see if, his justice of sense cried, if anyone at all was about to get hurt. He wasn’t in the right state of mind then, thoughts too jumbled and his head was hurting with words he saw on the paperwork he did today, still visible even when he closed his eyes, burned into his retina. Either way, he looked to soothe his alarms. Sadly, instead of calming the beating in his heart, as if he sensed danger, the danger jabbed at him.

 

One second, he saw two men standing in the middle of a ruined alley. Heaps of trash littered the floor and trash cans were overturned, dents carved into the sad things. The walls were dripping with the light mist around them, giving a more dirty atmosphere in the moonlight. The two men were stark differences, one buff and wearing heavy layers of jackets, sunglasses obscuring his eyes and his buff arms were crossed. The other was taller, his skin paler and his eyes were a crystal blue, blonde hair neatly combed. He didn’t have any kind of muscle on him from what Ryan could tell, his attire consisting of light colors that probably cost more than Ryan’s monthly paycheck could offer.

 

The next second, all the observations he made barely sunk in, the picture gone and instead Ryan was being picked up like a potato sack by the tall guy. He hollered something at the other man, something along the lines of leaving because his bitch was sad (Was the man referring to him? Ryan wasn’t sure at the time, but now he was irritated because it was directed at him) and ran off with Ryan on his shoulder. Ryan did his best to protest, he tried to punch the man’s back, yelling at him to let go as he swung his legs. Surprisingly, the man wasn’t affected at all, only smiling at his misery.

 

Ryan was ready to start screaming when the sound of a fired gun sounded in the darkness of the night. He gasped and grabbed onto fistfuls of the man’s shirt, forgetting about the soft fabric that could’ve cost around the thousands. He was frozen, falling limp and all thoughts of resisting left his aching head. Bullets strayed too close to the man’s feet, too close to  _ Ryan, _ throwing him into a silent panic that grew with each bullet shot at them.

 

Even if none of them hit them as they drove off in the car, Ryan was still terrified. Car horns and the revving of engines sounded distant, Ryan much too mortified with the idea that he almost died. If the man hadn’t moved sooner, he would’ve been caught in the onslaught of killing, bullets driven into each part of his body without any kind of mercy. They wouldn’t think twice to bash his head in, leaving him to die with sticky blood splattered on the street, a lifeless body that would not have belonged to Ryan anymore.

 

The man who drove him home was uncharacteristically kind.

 

He was perfectly calm the drive home, one hand on the steering wheel while the other was clung onto by a traumatized Ryan. In retrospect, Ryan should’ve not done such thing, not knowing if the man was an expert with driving with only one hand. For fuck’s sake, Ryan himself couldn’t drive without two hands, his carefulness addled on by a relative’s death in a car crash. Yet, he drove fairly well in a car chase, so Ryan must’ve taken that a confirmation that yes, he could do with only one hand.

 

When he thanked the man, he was more of a loss for words than he thought was. He cried to this man, he trusted him even though he saw the flash of a gun equipped to his belt, a quick flick of his wrist and Ryan could be dead. He didn’t though, resorting to hugging Ryan as he broke down, finally the stress of almost dying a few minutes prior reeling him over the edge.

 

He was a normal man in a normal life, of course his close meeting with death would result in the paranoia of a humane man. He wasn’t much, just a normal speck of dust in the midst of a painfully dull world. He wasn’t a celebrity, a politician, a famous someone. He wasn’t someone special that people would throw themselves on him just to save him. He was just mundane old Ryan, the guy who was too nice for his own good and believed there was good in everyone somewhere, no matter how dark with unruly thoughts their hearts were. His sense of good was strong, but not strong enough for the man to put himself on the brink of risk like policeman. He would stand up, but even a normal guy like him would have limits.

 

“My phone…” Ryan mumbled, once again searching his pockets before slithering into his living room. He looked under the couch, under the table, under everything but still couldn’t find it. He was ready to give up when he stumbled, eyes widening as the answer hit him.

 

The man took it.

 

He didn’t see the man take it but he did recall a faint nudge and warmth in his pocket before it left, something irrelevant to Ryan as he was set down on his couch to sniffle and recover from his crying. The man was smiling too, a smile that didn’t seem as positive and instead held dark secrets behind, none of which Ryan wanted to know. He left with a hop in his step, Ryan too worn out to think much about any stolen items before passing out.

 

“Just my luck…” Ryan groaned, annoyed but he didn’t dare think of scouting out the man. No, that was like digging his own grave. He was a mafia member too, one that could very easily snap his neck with a smile on his lips. Ryan shuddered, straightening his back and closing himself into his bathroom for a quick shower.

 

He peeled off his clothes, a quick glance into the mirror making him wince in return. He looked horrible, his hair a matted mess and his eyes screaming for much-needed sleep. Ryan didn’t have much time to sleep though, no matter what type of day it was. He stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water, the liquid refreshing on his back, relaxing his tense body. He figured he would stop by the cafe a block away, nothing a quick coffee and some breakfast couldn’t fix.

 

After getting out and dressing into some plain gray sweats and hoodie, he ransacked his khaki pockets for his keys, producing them out of one of them. He threw the pants into the heap of laundry he still had to do, neglecting for weeks because of his tiring and wacky hours in the office. He idly cursed his boss, locking up his apartment and leaving the building behind with music in his ears, a pair of earbuds found on his kitchen counter with a petite ipod shuffle.

 

Life was bursting with colors when he reached the outside, huge crowds of people creating a flow on the sidewalk. He maneuvered himself with ease, used to the hurried mornings of the city when he would rush to get to work on time. Children dotted the sidewalks more on the weekends, an observation made by Ryan when he would take jogs if he felt he needed to lose weight. Teenagers loitered around shops while little kids were strolled around by their parents, many of them looking like they were ready for a shopping spree. 

 

Seeing people like that, interacting with family and constantly smiling without a care in life made Ryan feel incredibly lonely. He moved out at an early age, not liking the toxic household his parents created as he grew up. He’s barely had any partners, left in the dust and being cheated on more than once. He would try getting mad at them, to let revenge consume him in some manner or form but his pacifist side didn’t like it. He didn’t want to fight, didn’t want to engage in something he knew he would regret later. It was a manipulation made by the fires that only burned in the dark confines of his heart but would never be able to spread anywhere else, just because he has been told he is too sympathetic for that kind of stuff, many of them blind to his other sides.

 

Besides, in the end, he always thought he was the one to blame.

 

“Ryan!” The man looked up, pulling out his earbuds to find himself in the cozy cafe. His eyes trained over the familiar tan booths and tables, tall chairs with comfy dark seats and a marble floor that was clean day and night. Not many people were around, the clock confirming that it was getting too close to noon for many to come in for some late breakfast.

 

At the cash register was a familiar friend, someone Ryan has known ever since he moved into the city and decided to frequent such a quaint little place. They were sarcastic, a sassy little shit that Ryan had to ponder how exactly they became friends. He was much too plain for someone like him, a pastel color while his friend burned brightly, a flame that indeed attracted many moths, one being Ryan.

 

“Jonathan!” Ryan greeted, walking up the counter and giving his friend a grin. Jonathan, however, didn’t answer him, pouting like a child.

 

“You didn’t answer me at all last night! What happened to you?” Jonathan whined, pointing his finger accusingly at the older man. “Evan and I were having this great party and I wanted you there because you needed it!” His hand went to ruffling his mob of hair, looking as if he just got out of bed and didn’t bother to comb it.

 

“I...I lost my phone…” Ryan lied, looking down at the ground. He wasn’t sure as to why he was keeping it a secret. Last night wasn’t the best of nights, sure, but he should tell his friend, one of his close friends, exactly what happened to him. Maybe Jonathan would suggest to call the cops and they could put the man in jail for such illegal activities.

 

Yet, a part of him didn’t want that to happen.

 

“That’s bull, Ryan.” Jonathan frowned. “I know you well enough that you wouldn’t let yourself lose a phone that you worked so hard for!” Ryan flinched, knowing he was right. The phone cost him a good few months of constant working before he could purchase it. He didn’t let Jonathan touch it at all for the first few weeks, too afraid that the rambunctious man would accidentally drop it.

 

“I just-” Ryan started, ready to spill everything and hope for the best.

 

However, he was cut off by Jonathan gently moving him away from the cash register. He was moved to the side, Ryan sending him a glare, ready to snap at him when Jonathan slowly pointed at the man behind them. He was very dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open and blue eyes wide with astonishment. Ryan followed his gaze and screamed internally, his hands coming to grip at the counter, the stability he managed to work up for the day ruined by a man who looked like he was ready to leave for a model shoot.

 

He was smiling, the same mystery smile that left ugly shivers in Ryan’s spine last night. He nodded at Jonathan before turning to him, looking at him up and down before letting out three words that made Ryan’s worry skyrocket.

 

“Hey there, Ryan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, well we knew Bryce wasn't going to leave him alone for long :^ )
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


	3. As a result, we are speechless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bryce, Jonathan, and Ryan have a civil conversation.
> 
> Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just before the new year for me ! Have this, perhaps as a good luck charm for the new year ! I hope the next year is better for all of us~

“Hey there, Ryan!” Bryce acted surprised, amused with the way Ryan tensed at the call of his name. He looked away, avoiding any kind of eye contact with Bryce. Bryce hardly seemed to mind though, caught up with drinking in his full view of Ryan in some casual clothes and in daylight. He looked tired, bags under his eyes with a sickly pale coloring his skin. Bryce was mildly concerned, the idea of what was his ill and coughing up everywhere oddly disgusting him.

 

However, a simple little flu with no one else other than Bryce caring for him sounded like a fun idea.

 

“This guy knows you?” His attention was soon refocused on the cashier, a man shorter than both of them with wild hair and electric blue eyes. Piercings were spotted on his bottom lip and ears, ones that made him look more attractive than what he already is.

 

“No, he doesn’t,” Ryan spat, his friend blinking in surprise before he gave Bryce a hard glare, moving to grab his friend’s hand, intertwining their fingers as a show of protection. Bryce resisted the urge to roll his eyes, not at all liking the way how someone he saved last night acted so hostile towards him.

 

“Ryan, you remember last night, right?” His words, he knew, were quite suggestive, a melting pot of misunderstandings for his friend’s mind.

 

The friend’s eyebrows shot up and he gasped, an adorable little intake that made Bryce crack out a short chuckle. He wasn’t used to this, not used to the friendly atmosphere of something as mundane as a cafe and a warming face. If he didn’t have any plans with Ryan he would’ve easily switched for his friend. But, even then, he knew Ryan still had a kind of spark that held much of his interest.

 

“What happened last night?” He leaned in towards Ryan, whose frown formed into a tight scowl.

 

“Ryan and I had some fun. I was hoping to see him in his apartment again this morning but he wasn’t there.” Bryce moved, Ryan backing further into the counter but realized he was stuck. Bryce let a smile curl through his lips again, this time hoping to give him the impression that he clearly had no underlying intentions. 

 

For the meantime, he didn’t. All he wanted was the man to trust him more.

 

“Ryan!” The man screeched out the name, suddenly weaving his arms around Ryan’s neck and pulling him into a tight hug. He tried to whisper but it ultimately failed, heard by Bryce’s keen ears. “You didn’t tell me you were  _ busy _ ! No wonder you wouldn’t pick up my calls!” His tone was teasing, a supportive kind that Bryce relished in the lukewarm fashion of his. He observed as Ryan bit his lip, his eyes conflicted on whether to lie or summarize the actual activities of last night.

 

He decided to help his troubled friend.

 

“It’s not what you think...um..?” Bryce trailed off, urging a name to the face he knew he would have to get used to, his proximity to Ryan quite touching and screamed about their closeness as friends.

 

“Jonathan. I’ve been Ryan’s friend for a pretty long time!” As if to prove it, Jonathan grabbed Ryan’s shoulder and pushed him a tad bit forward, stopping him a good distance away from the counter. With one wink directed at Bryce, he brought his hand up and smacked Ryan’s ass, the man hissing and turning towards Jonathan with a scarlet face, clearly shamed and angered. 

 

Bryce couldn’t help but laugh. It was odd, to hear himself laugh after nights of solemn thinking in the confines of his office in his headquarters. That’s what living with the flow of the underground did to people, crushing them under the risk of death and jail. It didn’t help that other families tried getting into his city, killing off his men and doing their damn hardest to kill him. After years of experience Bryce has never once been close to assassination, yet the crushing stress messed with his mind, not letting his more relaxed side out in the open.

 

He could achieve such a thing with Ryan, though.

 

“Well, nothing has happened between us, Jon. Ryan just invited me over to play some video games and have a good time watching movies.” The shock on their face was priceless.

 

“I...did?” Ryan blurted out, eyes wide and Bryce couldn’t help but laugh again. It was relieving his stress little by little, reminding him that he was still young and that he could still genuinely laugh about other things and not about his enemies falling dead in front of him.

 

“You did! You did pass out though, so I guess that might be why you don’t remember much,” Bryce replied, interest piqued when he noticed Jonathan clapping his hands, eyes full of glee.

 

“Ryan made a friend!” He exclaimed, turning Ryan around and pulling him into a big hug. Ryan didn’t move, too caught up in his own thoughts and Bryce made the mental note of it. Give him some suggestive tones and then throw in the big innocent surprise, for it seemed to work splendidly on Ryan.

 

“I...yes…” He tried to form coherent sentences, only to be left speechless and unable to process much. Bryce thought it was the perfect time for them to escape, relishing in the way Ryan looked at him hopelessly for some kind of answer to this mayhem of webs he weaved, trapping the shorter man without any way to escape without giving out claims with no evidence.

 

“It was great to see you, Jonathan, but Ryan and I should get going right now!” He plastered a cheery smile on his face, reaching out to brush his fingers on Ryan’s shoulder. “He promised me more time for us to play video games so I want him to keep his deal!” When Ryan didn’t jerk back he took it as a good sign, finally throwing his whole arm around the man’s shoulders and heading out. 

  
“YOU GUYS HAVE FUN AND INVITE ME NEXT TIME!” Jonathan called after them, hurrying back to his post at the cash register to take the order of a customer who looked like she thoroughly enjoyed watching Bryce go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BreakING news: Ohm kidnapped by Bryce ! I wonder what will happen~?
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


	4. A deal is a double-edged blade no matter if it appears normal at first, love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ryan is kidnapped and given a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put out a chapter because it's my birthday today ! So I hope you enjoy this little treat as I love making these and leave some comments~ Maybe even a happy birthday ? Sorry, you don't have to but I'm just saying xD
> 
> Enjoy~

In a simple form of events, Ryan was found outside, dragged along by a man with a gleaming look in his eyes. Birds chirped and the sun burned into his vision, yet Ryan found himself too muddled in his thoughts to turn from it. Blaring of horns helped him awake just a bit, Ryan being pushed into a car he had the luxury to sit in last night.

 

Or rather, the nightmare of sitting in last night.

 

He endured the sweet scent of grapes and wine mingled in the car, the sleek leather seat helping him ease the tension off of his shoulders. A sick feeling in his gut spread when he took notice that he knew close to nothing about the man who took a seat behind the steering wheel, turning on the engine and taking off with a dumbfounded Ryan in tow. It was close to a kidnapping, but with one witness who “knew” who he was, and the ever present problem of Ryan not having his phone, he was left to resign and “enjoy” the ride.

 

An ugly worm of a reminder told him that he didn’t even know the man’s name.

 

“It’s Bryce.” As if he read Ryan’s name, the young man cleared up the mystery, eyes on the road as they went god knows where. A part of Ryan didn’t really care for it, too caught up with how he was supposed to get out of his mess. Lovely guitar music came from the radio, a touch of romantic sprinkled in as the lyrics registered in Ryan’s mind. 

 

However, this setting was anything but romantic. It struck more around the chords of downright creepy, Ryan daring a glance at the man who hummed softly to the song, happy and giddy at the prospect of which Ryan had no clue of.

 

Ryan didn’t do anything to strike up a conversation, prompted instead to glance out the window. A predicament he wasn’t supposed to be in, a day in which he would spend most of the time trailing after Jonathan and in turn, dragged off into whatever little thing Jonathan had in plan. It was a mundane way, something Ryan was familiar with and knew he would never trade for anything.

 

Yet now, with Bryce, he wasn’t in any form of familiar territory. Everything was foreign, too much of a rush, a dangerous and illegal rush for someone Ryan’s age (Ryan didn’t like to touch upon his age, he knew he was getting old but constant teasing from Jonathan proved to do quite the trick, leading him to stop his habit of lying about his age whenever his friend was in the vicinity), and his expertise of dealing with angry managers and employees would not save his hide with whatever Bryce was accustomed to. He was sure that in order to have an understanding of what Bryce dealt with, he would have to become a criminal, which would’ve sounded cooler if he was still a rebellious teenager who would steal and vandalize his stupid teacher’s car for giving him a low grade.

 

He only did that one time. When he tried again, the threat of being expelled made him back off.

 

Simply put, in a situation like this, Ryan found himself stuck. He couldn’t find a way out of it, no matter how much time he’s put into his business degree. His smarts only went as far as making deals with companies and helping out with whatever jammed the coffee machine. 

 

He wasn’t used to, or more like never wanted to, make deals with what he was sure was a mafia leader.

 

“Ryan? What’s up with you being in the clouds?” Ryan narrowed his eyes, looking away from the window and seeing they stopped in some secluded place. A very typical thing, yet it wasn’t anything like the foliage that surrounded them last night. Instead, they were parked in a crevice between two buildings, Ryan scowling at the sight of garbage cans toppled over and cats slinking in the shadows. He turned back to Bryce, a smile still growing on his face, attention finally directed at him.

 

In the back of his head, Bryce reminded him of a child, smiling and with his face so young, even if he was probably past eighteen. With the comment supplied by his mind, Ryan’s lips threatened to perk up, the man turning away and avoiding the gaze directed at him.

 

“Why exactly am I here?” Instead, he chose to change the subject, furrowing his brows. It’s something that’s been bugging him, a form of explanation needed. He wanted to know why Bryce, a man he was sure could kill him and leave him on the side of the road had the interest to find him again. A paranoid thought in his mind told him he was going to finish the job and indeed murder him, Ryan knowing far too much to be left alive. At this, his gut sunk, opting to press his back on the door, hand slowly traveling to the door handle in case he could make a quick escape.

 

“I wouldn't even try if I were you, Ryan.” Bryce's voice dropped an octave, a threatening edge to his tone as his eyes clipped down to where Ryan's hand was lightly resting on the handle. “All I want to do is talk. Make a deal or two. But if you escape, playtime will be over real quick and I don't think you'll like that.” Ryan pursed his lips, glaring at the way Bryce's words flowed from dangerous to undeniably coursing into a joyful lilt. Something about his carelessness in the words, making his merriment painfully obvious scared Ryan even more than if he was yelling at him with unadulterated rage.

 

“What kind of deal?” Ryan whispered, straightening his posture. He didn’t have an inkling for what was in store, a deal only relaxing him a sliver since he was used to making many of them for the company he worked at. He was actually the one that presented the deals on a daily occurrence, yelled at by his boss countless times for blowing it no matter if it went by smoothly.

 

Bryce’s lips perked back into a smile, this one much more alluring and allowed to soothe him. It was supposed to be friendly, but with the paranoia Ryan still harbored for the man it only served to make him even more uncomfortable. Under glittering eyes, Ryan wiggled in his seat, the sudden aura of risky flipped into something much more genuine and carefree.

“I want to make a deal. Instead of just letting you go and making your life miserable because you seem like the kind of guy to call the cops no matter what,” Bryce paused, licking his lips and tilting his head to the side. “I buy you whatever you want in exchange for a friend.”

 

“Whatever I want?” Ryan echoed. His mind crossed many negative probabilities, many of them worded with he was being set up. Bryce was, unlike many, a person who could have anything in his hands with a snap of his fingers. He was made out of money, money that he stole, killed for, anything with big red letters that screamed of some cruel morality. It made no sense, no sense whatsoever that he would be okay with just giving it away, especially to someone as insignificant as Ryan.

 

“No tricks, nothing else. I just want a friend.” His smile was warm, something very alien in a face Ryan saw in a twisted form of a friendly grin a few minutes prior. “I just need you be available whenever I need you to be. In exchange, I’ll give you whatever you want. I won’t hurt me to do that for my friend!” He was happy, youthfully so with the word. It wouldn’t click in Ryan’s head, his years of experience with people never as honed enough for someone like Bryce. They worked their own agenda, along the shadows and crept out with the most simplest of answers for situations meant to bleed out troubled solutions.

 

“Why me? Can’t you pick someone more along your...class?” Bryce didn’t falter, his brows furrowing and for once, Ryan didn’t have any type of suspicion for the feelings crossing his face. It reminded him of the times he would be troubled, drowning under stress and damning everything to hell for perplexing him in inconvenient times.

 

“People underground aren’t exactly the nicest people, Ryan. They cheat and lie and would do anything to save their own hide,” Bryce murmured, his eyes distant as his bottom lip was chewed absentmindedly. Ryan let a nod escape him, taking his words as truth. He’s seen enough people in his normal life too, many who would use him to get whatever they want. They were horrible kinds of people, merciless on who they stepped on and Ryan assumed it was worse in a world with no rules, one just like the one Bryce seemed to live in.

 

And in the moment, a swelling form of sympathy grew in Ryan, one built by the few people in his life that did the same to him. It gave him the reason to accept the deal. A reason, no matter how simplistic and in the form of a neatly wrapped package bursting with compassion for even someone as dangerous as Bryce, was enough.

 

“Deal.” Bryce’s head snapped up, eyes sparkling as he scooted closer.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, now don’t make me take it back.” Ryan looked away, closing his eyes. He was too excited for this, too excited to have Ryan, good ol’ Ryan who worked day and night and was called out for being too much of a “dad”, as a friend. He was horrendously boring and he hoped Bryce somehow realized it and decided to leave him alone, maybe even forgetting the whole making his life miserable part as well.

  
Or at the least, that’s what he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out probably a bit more later, as school is starting and I won't have as much time ! Besides, I feel like I spoil you guys enough xD
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


	5. Normal life doesn't appeal to the unique.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce takes Ryan on a date.
> 
> It actually goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I should be sleeping and not posting this but frick it ! I wrote it all in one day and I wanted to post it. So have almost 5k words of Bryce realizing he's going to have it bad for Ohm !
> 
> Enjoy~

A few days after the deal of a lifetime, Bryce made it known that mundane life was not suited for him.

 

Especially the jobs.

 

Bryce clicked his tongue, circling the wide arrangement of food that didn’t sit well with him, sandwiches and small little morsels compared to the wide variety of cuisine in five-star restaurants he’s gone to. Those nights were filled with tension too, sitting next to three other mafia bosses who all ate in an atmosphere sewn out of thinly-veiled hatred. Bryce would do his best to diffuse the situation, throwing out charming topics and hoping one would indulge him. Many times, it would work, wrapping the men into some sort of sick camaraderie before they left and realized they said too much to the enemy.

 

Once in a blue moon, some boss would notice his intentions and call him out in the middle of some giggles. Bryce would only smile and through his facial features alone, threaten to kill them.

 

It worked.

 

Plucking out a pastry wrapped in red, Bryce ripped it open and started to wolf it down. Unlike other foods made by chefs who’ve mastered the art of cooking for years, pastries, candies, and any form of junk food could be consumed by Bryce, no matter the quality. He had an insatiable sweet tooth, dwelling in him because of the woman who would make sweets for him every day in his past. Chips and other junk that would never touch the lips of someone who exercised were out of the days he would sit in front of the TV, munching on chips as he played video games well into the night.

 

 _I should let Cartoonz know I want Chinese for later tonight_ Bryce thought, taking a foam cup from the ones on the counter of the lounge room and filling it up with water. He had another pastry in his hand, his stomach still growling.

 

This morning hadn’t been the most fun.

 

A few minutes after the sun had peeked its head out of the horizon, Bryce was alerted of a breach. It was excruciating, having to dash out of the warmth of his bed and booking it to the secrecy of his headquarters. He should’ve listened to his gut last night, telling him to sleep in his office instead of finally heading back to his two-story house after spending a whole week with his men. It wasn’t like he didn’t have a place there, no, he had a whole room to himself and everything was conveniently nearby.

 

However, the house he had out in the fields was serene and used to belong to the boss before him, a man he knew well and gave him everything.

 

“Bryce!?” The man in question looked up, face flicking back to his usual smiling when he saw Ryan, the man giving him an incredulous look. His colleagues behind him looked at him skeptically, parting from the door to sit at the table or look threw the fridge, the clock already past noon.

 

“Ryan!” Bryce cheekily replied, taking in the delicious view of the man. His hair was combed back, held in placed by gel and giving it a shiny look. The tie circling his neck was littered with dogs, giving Bryce the fact of Ryan being a dog person. He looked ready enough for office work, the man stopping front of him, placing his hands on his hips.

 

“What are you doing here.” Ryan’s words were laced with more threat than confusion, Bryce feigning a look of hurt. Out of the corner of his eyes were some curious onlookers, Bryce taking the opportunity to wrap his arm around the man’s waist.

 

The surprise on his face was amusing, the blond smile widening as he said, “I just wanted to see how my _friend_ was doing!”

 

Ryan lost his surprisement, replacing it with a frown as he escaped Bryce’s grip and hauled the tall man out to the hallway, out of the prying eyes.

 

Once outside, Ryan whirled around and spat, “Seriously, what are you doing here? I’m working!”

 

“Work? So this is the kind of work normal people do?” Bryce asked, dodging the first question and looking around the place. His method of entering the building wasn’t the simple going in through the front doors of the company, no, it was breaking in through one of the opened windows, breaking any security cameras that had seen him. The whole process of which didn’t let him look around as much, his mind intent on finding where Ryan’s department was and finding it in the accounting.

 

He wasn’t going to tell Ryan he broke company property though.

 

“Yes, it is. Now what are you doing here?” He asked once more, this time deciding to pout along with it. Bryce chuckled at the face, looking away and hoping he did his best on hiding the faint scarlet in his cheeks.

 

_Don’t even think about it._

_Don’t do it again._

_It’s going to be bad._

_Remember the last time?_

 

Bryce hushed the violent thoughts reemerging in his mind, shooing them off and burying them back in a void because they weren’t permitted. He knew every single risk and wasn’t going to mess up just because some guy was cute.

 

He wasn’t going to put his single friend in danger.

 

“I just wanted to stop by and say hi! Maybe even play some video games?” Bryce shrugged, giggling when Ryan let out a confused noise.

 

“Were you really serious on the whole “you’re my friend and we’re going to play video games” thing?” Ryan’s face fell back into puzzlement, grabbing at the glasses that Bryce barely noticed. They were thin, the frame thin and clear that it was hard to see them unless you were right in front of him. They looked elegant on him, complimenting the hazel in his eyes and Bryce felt a pang once again before he grit his teeth and flashed yet another award-winning smile.

 

“I really was serious! I need new friends and you make the perfect person!” Bryce snapped his fingers, pulling out his phone and switching on the camera. He sidled up to Ryan’s side and held the camera up in front of them, Ryan tensing up under his touch but slowly relaxing as Bryce tried to angle it to get the both of them.

 

“This one is going to be our first picture together, one that I’ll send you later!” Bryce pressed the button, Ryan’s face caught in the middle of frowning at the young male. The camera flashed and Ryan yelped, reaching to grab at the phone but Bryce moved quickly, putting distance between them and instead throwing something at the unsuspecting man. Luckily, he caught it, clutching a phone.

 

A new phone.

 

“What is this?”

 

“Your new phone! A gift from a friend to another!” Bryce voice lilted into a singsong, the man smiling down at the picture he had captured. Ryan looked like he didn’t want anything with him but his eyes held a small amusement, as if even with all the fussing he had to do, he was secretly happy about it.

 

“I can’t accept this, Bryce!” The man perked up, eyes wide as he looked up from his observation toward the huge windows and returning his attention towards Ryan. He looked lost, his eyes glossing over as his brows furrowed. The phone was clutched tightly in his hand, unsure.

 

“It’s a gift for you! Just accept it, please.” Bryce expected this. From the intricate observation he made of Ryan when he returned his phone after the deal, he could tell Ryan wasn’t one with many luxuries. He worked hard to get what he needed, shown in his way of handling the phone and anything that was deemed expensive.

 

And so he wanted to spoil the man. Spoil him recklessly until Ryan had to cling onto him in dire situations.

 

“I really can’t-” Ryan started again, shoving the phone into Bryce’s hands once he returned from his exploration.

 

“No, you can, Ryan! Take it, as a gift for the date we’re going on!” It was a in the heat of the moment, a quick decision that Bryce couldn’t manage to stop once it left his lips. He felt dumb, dumbfounded about his proposition as much as Ryan was.

 

Ryan blinked, eyes wide and hand curling around the phone, pushing the device into his pocket with a silent thank you, eyes clouded over. Bryce watched the way his eyes morphed, a string of sadness prolonged in them before they left and in a deadpan he said, “Excuse me.”

 

Bryce couldn’t help the bubbling giggles that erupted from his throat, pressing his hand on Ryan’s shoulder as he tried to steady himself. His mind brought up the thought of Ryan’s shoulder being warm, soft under his touch and he jerked back suddenly, coughing as he composed himself.

 

He only needed a friend.

 

“A date, silly! Haven’t you gone on a date, Ryan?” The idea of Ryan being inexperienced in the field of dating was cute, a young Ryan playing in his thoughts as to how he would look like before he grinned at the older man hissing at him, like a cat that Bryce wouldn’t mind having around his house to spoil. He loved cats and Ryan reminded him of one, no matter how far fetched the idea really was.

 

“I have been on dates!” Ryan scowled, poking his finger onto Bryce’s chest, the stab hurting and making Bryce emit a whiny “Ow!” He then proceeded to cross his arms and avoid Bryce’s gaze, adding, “It’s just been a long time since I’ve been on one…” He looked like a kicked puppy, a frown once again placed on his lips and Bryce felt the sudden urge to make him smile. No friend of his needed a frown, especially when they would look lovely in one.

 

“I’m going to fix that right now! Let’s go!” Bryce linked his arm with Ryan’s, humming with a skip in his step as he dragged the man forwards.

 

“Wait, no, I have work-” Ryan protested, struggling out of Bryce’s grasp until the intercom around the company turned on.

 

_“About 27 of our security cameras were broken in the past 10 minutes. Please stay where you are until we find the culprit. Thank you.”_

 

Oops.

 

Bryce acted swiftly, heaving Ryan onto his shoulder and dashing off. He tried not to think about the wrinkles the man will leave on his shirt, made by a delicate lavender fabric that wasn’t fond of any kind of creases in it.

 

He turned into a hallway, the end of it decorated with the same window Bryce entered through. Bryce halted, switching Ryan’s position so instead he was cradled in Bryce’s arms bridal style. Ryan made quick note of the scene and wrapped his arms around Bryce’s neck, a string of curses spilling out of his lips once everything was set and Bryce ran, ran towards the open window.

 

He jumped.

 

“YOU FUCKER!”

 

They landed safely on the next building rooftop, Ryan frazzled and hair protruding out of his hairstyle. He didn’t let go of Bryce for a full minute, eyes wide and grip on Bryce almost deathlike, his fingers trembling as he looking around slowly. Bryce instantly felt bad, sighing and setting Ryan down once he looked calm enough to fend for his own. Ryan took his time, dusting himself off while Bryce fished his phone out and secretly took a picture of the man.

 

He wanted to make memories.

 

“Alright!” He clapped his hands, startling the poor man who pulled off his tie. “I think it’s about time we go on our date!” He pointed at the company behind them, not giving a second thought to the destruction he caused. “They won’t be able to find me for a while~”

 

“You’re unbelieveable.” Ryan rolled his eyes, shooting the man an annoyed looked before he started walking.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment!” Bryce laughed, moving to be by Ryan’s side.

 

They made their way down using the door, moving through, what appeared to be an apartment complex, quietly. Bryce felt the amount of attention he got when they walked past a mob of people, many of them having stares that lingered too long before they hurriedly ran off, whispering at their friends about the young blonde man who looked ridiculously attractive.

 

In the past, he despised such looks.

 

Now, he basks in them.

 

“Hey!” Bryce turned around, stumbling only a bit when a pretty blonde girl made her way towards Ryan. She was smiling, a smile much too lascivious for Bryce’s taste and he frowned when Ryan smiled back at her, something lingering under it and it made his blood boil a bit. “Can I ask w-”

 

“Sorry, we have somewhere to be.” Bryce was curt, slipping his arm around Ryan’s waist before rushing off. He wasn’t going to let anyone say anything to the man with him. They were going to go on a date without any interruptions and that was final. No matter how wrong this tasted in his lips, rememberings huddled in him and grouping up in small waves as the distant cries of the past mourned.

 

He didn’t need to be stopped. He was a mafia boss. A good one who knew what he was doing. One friend who was fully in the plain life was okay. He could have friends. Friends that were out of the underground’s sight and no one would use Ryan against him.

 

No one was going to get hurt.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is amazing.” Ryan’s voice pierced through the curtain of serenity, a soft awestruck tumble of words that relaxed Bryce and made him let go of the breath he didn’t know he had in. Ryan was glancing about, eyes wide with curiosity at the restaurant they just stepped into.

 

It was elegant, the regal red coloring the carpet and dancing on the booths. The tables were equipped with fancy silverware and a white tablecloth that was lined with gold at the ends. The chairs had intricate designs in the back of them, the designs also found on the elegant white curtains that were pulled back from the tall and slim windows to let the sun’s rays pour in.

 

Very few people were seated, normal in Bryce’s eyes as many would rather wait for dinner to make an appearance at a restaurant as extravagant as this one. He smiled as Ryan held onto his wrist, an action that felt oddly right. He asked the receptionist for a booth, the woman smiling professionally before leading them towards one with a window. They sat down and the woman walked off, knowing they will need a while before they are asked to order.

 

“You like this?” Bryce asked casually, opening his menu with a flourish before skimming the dishes offered. He peered over his menu and muffled a giggle when he saw Ryan’s eyes widen as he opened his own menu, probably amazed by how expensive everything was.

 

“It’s...expensive!” Ryan whispered, as if he couldn’t fathom how much the dishes cost. He pushed the menu away and said, “I don’t know if I can order one and pay for it!”

 

Bryce raised an eyebrow, already set on his order and set his menu down. He trapped his friend with sigh, his face giving him a “Really?”

 

“You’re not paying for this meal, Ryan. I am! I was the one who asked you on the date anyways!” Bryce grinned, pulling out a wad of cash from the pockets of his pants.

 

“No, I should pay for it!”

 

“I’m the one taking you out though!”

 

“I’m going to pay for my meal, at the least.”

 

“Nope~! I want to treat you!”

 

“I really can’t-”

 

“You can!”

 

“Bryce-”

 

“Ryan-”

 

“May I take your orders?” The squabbling stopped when the woman reappeared, petite and smiling like she didn’t overhear half of their conversation. Ryan coughed and Bryce nodded, a dazzling curl of his lips directed at her as he ordered. Ryan himself had some trouble, asking for some water and being stumped when it came to the food. Finally, with one quick look towards Bryce, who gave him a stern stare, he mumbled out his order, the woman jotting them down before walking off.

 

“I’ll repay you.” Ryan was curt, not leaving any space for arguing as he leaned back and crossed his arms. Bryce didn’t say anything, only gave a short nod before he looked off into the window.

 

He wondered if this was going to go well.

 

They sat there, without any words, gazing off into their own little wonderlands. It wasn’t this kind of avoidant tension rolling off of them. They were fine with the silence, a companionship growing as they both fussed over nothing in their minds. A calm testing of the waters that was quiet and in the shadows at every step.

 

Until Ryan decided ask the question Bryce knew was coming.

 

“What exactly is your job, Bryce?”

 

Bryce bit his lip, running a hand through his hair as he pondered the best way to articulate it. He couldn’t simply tell the man he was on a date with the city’s most dangerous mafia boss, that would throw him into another fit of paranoia and he would run away most likely. So instead he offered a simple, “I work as a member in the mafia.” It wasn’t a lie, yet it wasn’t specifying on what kind of member.

 

At this, Ryan shifted in his seat, the discomfort in his face evident. “Is it...fun?”

 

A cackle left his lips. It was loud and clear, distinctive in every way and Ryan winced at the volume. It subsided after a minute, muffled behind Bryce’s hands that covered his mouth. Ryan watched him, perplexed with everything as Bryce finally looked at him with a pained expression, one that he knew didn’t sit well in his face.

 

“It’s not as fun as you think.” Bryce sighed, rubbing a hand on his face. He felt years older, nights filled with near death experiences and long nights buzzed on with coffee being the only thing helping him make it through. Gunshots and blood ringing and covering his body. The air filled with smoke as bodies fell to the floor, dead and filled with no specks of life. It was hideous, his mind filled with horrifying sights ever since he came into this damned world. Nothing was ever on his side, so he decided to make it on his side by force.

 

At first, it was a life worth living. The thrill was stupendous and life went his way. He could laugh at death and never be caught, the horrible predicament chasing him but never being able to catch him. It was a life that ultimately shaped him, harbored feelings like revenge and being merciless and strengthened them. He concealed everything under this happy guise and he loved it, loved to see how people couldn’t comprehend the lies he held in front of their face and they took them because he would never.

 

However, it was falling. He was slowly getting used to it and, dare he say it, even irritated with it. Life was grinding down on his shoulders, making him immobile to the point that sometimes, in the long nights in which he couldn’t sleep, he noticed how pathetically lonely he was. How nice it would have to have a normal life, to have someone who loved him and maybe even a family. He needed a breather, something or someone to remind him not everything had to be centered around the activities led out by people who did drugs and had criminal records. Someone or something to make him forget that normal life was for him, that was only the lonely and pathetic thoughts talking, he was only made for the life made near death.

 

He needed someone like Ryan to be his buffer.

 

“Here they are!” Bryce snapped out of it, the lady coming back with their meals on a tray, his wine handed to him while Ryan got the glass of ice water. He relished the cool surface of the glass and drank hastily, hoping to soothe the stress that tumbled down his back in an attempt to remind him of everything probably waiting for him at his hideout.

 

They ate with a conversation floating about, the previous question on Bryce’s occupation gone and dispersed. Bryce attentively listened to the short stories and complained Ryan had, his face a canvas as he showed his displeasure or joyfulness quite openly. It was a refreshing change of pace, making his muddled thoughts run off and hide because Ryan, for someone who looked plain as the world around Bryce in the streaks of day, was interesting.

 

He learned new things, like how Ryan went to college and got a degree in business. He added his own little information on his college was never an option for him, Ryan squeaking out a surprise at the statement. He figured out Ryan loved the color green, as shown by the cute stories of his childhood in where he would carry around a green blanket to everywhere he went. Ryan didn’t ask anything about his own childhood, avoiding any questions pertaining the past and Bryce was ever grateful that he caught on.

 

After the meal, they made their way out, smiling and talking without a care in the world. They got into Bryce’s car, Ryan thankfully forgotten of the repaying and the need to go back to work, and drove off, choosing to stop by the mall for some trinkets here and there.

 

It was a long trip, most of it gone by with window shopping added to the mix, Bryce sneaking in pictures whenever the other male wasn’t looking. They kept talking, Ryan would listen to his words, smiling widely and throwing in his own opinions when he wanted to. Bryce was happy to share some of his own experiences in places, careful not to let too much of his life with illegal activity show. He would talk about the times he went to other countries, the times he would mess up with his car, and other trivial things that were short and nothing revealing but Ryan would still eagerly listen.

 

It was a nice form of attention. It was pure, undivided and Ryan would not come back to stab him in the back later. He just wanted to know more, enjoy his time as they stopped from shop to shop to glances and make fun of a few things. It became their own little world, even more so when they found a shop full of video games. Ryan hurried inside and gushed about many of the games on the shelves, scoffing at the ones that he’s played and found absolutely maddening to play and clutched at the general area of his heart when he was greeted with the sight of one of the newest games he wants but sadly cannot afford.

 

Bryce changes that.

 

He buys the game discreetly, pushing the money at the clerk and buying it while Ryan was still ransacking through the bin of discounted games. He stuffed the bag into one of the bigger bags he had, joining the older male as he muttered under his breath at the selection.

 

In the end, he didn’t buy anything, exiting the shop with a sigh but his smile was still retained.

 

They passed by a few more shops before leaving, the sun setting on the horizon and Ryan finally recalled his job. He slapped his forehead and whined about it, Bryce patting his head as a teasing way to calm him down. Oddly enough, it worked, Bryce starting up the car once he got in and driving them off to Ryan’s apartment.

 

“I’m telling you, I was scared of bunnies!” Ryan laughed, his laughter rich and something Bryce knew he wouldn’t be able to get enough of. He clapped a lot too, something he found amusing as his face lit up. He parked the car in front of the complex, street lights turning on as the sun disappeared and the moon made its entrance. A few stars already dotted the darkening sky, glowing and distant from the two who were having the time of their lives.

 

“It’s just so weird! Bunnies are like the cutest things ever!” Bryce retaliated, hopping out of the car with the bag under his arm. Ryan slid out too, moving to stand on the sidewalk with his own bags in hand.

 

“They were ferocious in my child eyes okay?” Ryan was giggling, his smile blinding and a sight to behold. He looked better like this, with radiance and an ethereal smile, not with a frown protruding out of his lips. The relaxation was ebbing off of him and onto Bryce, making him smile too carelessly and giggle too much for just a simple date. He should be on his guard, watching the shadows as night fell onto them but he couldn’t with Ryan at his side.

 

He couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.

 

They stood there for a while, falling into a peaceful silence that held no bite or harshness. It was surreal, the whole day went past them in a blink, a good blink filled with information about each other and teasing in between. Ryan was humming, his lips molded into a grin as he looked up at Bryce expectantly. Bryce didn’t see any kind of fear in them, nothing that should be negative towards him considering his affiliation with the mafia. No, he was calm, untroubled with the person in front of him.

 

It made Bryce feel special.

 

“I bought you something, Ryan.” He felt nervous, a romantic kind of nervous a guy would get when he would ask a girl out. He’s seen the cliches in the books his men would read, many of them having soft spots for romantic novels. A bit ironic when you thought of what they did but it was an innocence Bryce didn’t mind, not even when he saw the stack of books on his coffee table all the time.

 

“You didn’t have to buy me anything, Bryce!” For some reason, his name rolling of Ryan’s tongue embedded a soft tranquility in him, dazing him in the most sweetest of ways. It felt right coming off of Ryan, the way he said it was elegant, no matter how much sass he used in it when he would spit back a comeback as they teased each other.

 

Bryce shook his head and pulled out the bag, handing it to Ryan. The man blinked and peered into the bag, eyes big as he stuttered out, “Oh my g-gosh, Bryce! You did not have to do this!”

 

“But I wanted to. To show you how much of a good time I had today.” Bryce felt embarrassed, his eyes watching the way Ryan’s tongue flicked out to lick his lips. He was alluring in his own way, a way that probably made any woman or man wish they had a man as gentle as him as their spouse. It would be like a dream come true, Ryan the type of husband to cook and clean for you on your worst days or give your children everything, times in bed laced with love and with anything you asked of him.

 

Bryce kicked himself internally for thinking up the last part.

 

“I...Thank you.” He didn’t object, Bryce puffing out with pride and he felt like a kid again. Praise didn’t affect him at all after many years with people who used it as their weapon, trying to use it against him but failing every time. Now, Ryan had a kind of hold on him because he wasn’t like that, he wouldn’t use Bryce to his advantage and steal everything from him.

 

Ryan would most likely give everything to him instead.

 

“It’s no problem.” Bryce smiled softly, taking Ryan’s hand in his own. It was slightly cold, the breeze around them probably cooling. He brought Ryan’s knuckles to his lips and pressed a vague kiss, barely a brush of his lips before dropping it slowly.

 

He met Ryan’s eyes again and they looked lost, calculating everything and Ryan’s whole demeanor slipped. With one careless thought, he whispered, “What do you really want to be to me, Bryce?”

 

He could lie. He could say a friend, a companion, a lover. It would be easier, easier to leave it as it is and come back tomorrow with no recollection of these events. He could say he just wanted a one night stand. He could say that all he needed was someone to be his shelter when things got rough in the world. Anything but what he said that he knew spoiled the mood.

 

He leaned down and got close to Ryan’s ear, brushing his lips on the shell before whispering, “I want to be your sugar daddy, Ryan~”

 

He ran off before Ryan could smack him away, giggling as Ryan yelled at him. A crimson blush adorned his cheeks, ruffled and clearly disheveled by what Bryce said. He started the care quickly and drove off, still hearing Ryan’s never ending hollers.

 

“YOU ASSHOLE! NO WONDER YOU’VE BEEN BUYING ME STUFF!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm sleepy and barely read through it I'll fix any mistakes later !!!! Also I'm dying please send help k thnx darling~! ♡
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


	6. Abandonment with another can lead to bonding through others.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ryan meets Bryce's right hand man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After months, I can say that I'm back with inspiration for this! I do plan on finishing this, so don't worry~ I'm trying slow burn for these two, so thanks for still sticking with me~
> 
> Excuse any mistakes it's dark in my room it's late and I just wanted to push a chapter out for you guys!

‘“I can’t believe you, Bryce.”

 

“I didn’t think this would happen, okay?”

 

“This wouldn’t have happened if you listened to me!”

 

“But then it would be no fun!”

 

“Bryce, I had work today! I didn’t need to go to Vegas!”

 

“But it's Vegas! Why would you not want to go?”

 

“Because I have a job? What kind of question is that?”

 

“I told you I can pay for anything that you need.”

 

Ryan huffed, moving to give Bryce the view of his back, annoyed with the man. At this time he would be grumbling under his breath about work, muttering things cluelessly as he typed up reports and got ready for the next meetings. He would pacing back and forth in familiar territory, quick with his sharp mind and clueless when advances towards him flicked.

 

He didn't expect to be stuck in the middle of nowhere, the sun beating down on them. His tie was wrapped around his head, his shirt halfway unbuttoned. His hair was damp from sweat and he cringed inwardly, wondering how the heck Bryce could keep calm with the weather so hot and keen on killing them both.

 

“Cmon, Ryan! Don’t get mad at me!” Bryce whined, pulling off his gloves. His rolled up sleeves were the only indication that he was deteriorating under the heat, his hands moving to help him stand up. The road was glazed with warmth under them, yet Ryan couldn’t find it in himself to get up, sitting with his back on the car’s side perfectly fine with him for the time being.

 

“I have every right to be mad,” Ryan clucked, bringing up a hand to fan his face. It didn’t do any good, the only satisfaction coming in a soft glaze of cold wind then dying down by the second time around.

 

“Look, I know a way to get us out of here!” Bryce's eyes lit up, scooping up Ryan's hand, planting a kiss on his knuckles before retreating. Dumbstruck, Ryan blinked, confused as he watched the younger man slip out his phone and press a few buttons. One of his eyebrows twitched in anger, ready to cuss Bryce out for not calling anyone sooner.

 

“You little fu-” Ryan started, pulling himself up to stand. His fist was ready to punch the man right in the stomach. Unfortunately for him, his plans were thwarted quite easily, Bryce turning to snake an arm around his waist and pulled him flush against him, easily switching their positions so that Bryce had him pinned to the side of the car. Ryan stuttered, eyes flickering with shock as Bryce gave him a smug look before returning his attention to his phone.

 

“Cartoonz! Thanks for finally answering me, you dick!” Bryce muttered, eyes looking up towards the sky, forgetting about their compromising position. Ryan swore under his breath and struggled out his grip, not wanting to look like he was going to get kissed by the blonde on the side of a road. Luckily, Bryce didn’t try to keep him in place, Ryan easily slipping out of his grasp and huffing, buttoning up his shirt again and casting him an ugly glare.

 

Ryan stalked off to the passenger door of the car, taking a moment to run his hands through his sweaty hair. He slipped into the car, cursing the open roof of it, the sun soaking away the freshness in him. Even if he loved it half an hour before, when they were speeding down the empty desert road to Vegas, wind in his hair and cares ebbing away from him.

 

Absentmindedly, he chuckled about the purple sleek paint of the car, very much reminding him of Bryce in general. It was vibrant, the blonde man very much so. A deep purple with a tinge of mystery coloring him, marring into the softness of his actual person that Ryan has come to see in the few weeks of them being friends.

 

Bryce was still an enigma when giving details about his job. He wouldn’t say much, lips tight and choosing his words carefully when a question was presented. Either way, he still smiled, ones careless and filled with so much stardust that Ryan couldn’t help but avert his gaze. No matter what his job was, no matter how horrible, the man couldn’t place the stereotypical coldness and murderous glint in his eyes. He was just Bryce, the guy who would flirt with him as many times as possible and buy him things discreetly.

 

Hell, just last week he found a huge bag of new expensive shirts and ties in his closet. He didn’t know how Bryce got into his apartment, but the new glass in his window gave him a vague idea.

 

“Thank you, Cartoonz! We’ll sit still and wait for you!” Bryce bid the person on the phone a farewell, a deep sigh released once he locked his phone. Turning around, he met Ryan’s eyes, smiling cockily. “My right hand guy is on his way.”

 

“And your right hand guy is…?” Ryan trailed off, flourishing his hand to make him articulate.

 

“Cartoonz. Of course, that’s not his real name. He just prefers to be called that.” Bryce’s attention was turned to a upcoming truck, his gaze uninterested as it whirred past them. Ryan basked in the second of cool wind before it died down. He looked up at Bryce, who scooted into the driver seat, slumping into it.

 

“Will he be okay with me?” It was tentative, the way the words left his lips. The guys who work with Bryce were only mentioned in passing, an group made of many colors, Bryce had said. They were hardworking and would rather keep all private and mafia life separate, the consequences too risky for them. Ryan understood them, though he felt dizzy at the idea of leading a double life.

 

Just worrying about one life was enough for him.

 

Bryce pursed his lips, Ryan watching him as he busied himself with one last attempt to turn on the car. He twisted the key vigorously, mumbling when all it did was puff and die. He slumped back into his seat, turning his head to catch Ryan’s perturbed stare. He offered a soft smile, saying, “Cartoonz judges, but he does it at his own pace. I’m sure he’ll be fine with you.”

 

“Really?” Ryan croaked, Bryce nodding before he pouted softly.

 

“He might even be too okay with you and steal you from me.”

 

Ryan cocked an eyebrow, his lips pulling into a sly grin. “Who said I was yours?”

 

Bryce frowned, sticking his bottom lip even more before. “You’re my friend, Ryan!”

 

Friend. The word still tasted weird in the older man’s mouth, something he knew didn’t sound quite right. However, asking Bryce would only result in being teased. The words sugar daddy would appear without a second thought, leaving him red and denying it in every way. Sadly, the patterns of buying and giving to him were evidence enough to impose the term from Bryce’s point of view.

 

“Yeah right,” Ryan teased, reaching to flick his finger on the man’s nose. He yelped and brought his hand to touch the “injured” spot, making puppy eyes at him.

 

“You’re so mean to me! And when I give you all this love!” Bryce whined, not paying attention to the surprise that melted on Ryan’s face. Ryan covered it up with a laugh, bringing his hands to clap in front of face, doing his best to will away the heat from his cheeks.

 

It wasn’t that Bryce wasn’t cute. He was, an utter disadvantage to Ryan. He could click from being cute to hot really quick too, his face when he takes serious calls something Ryan found himself in awe towards. It was stupid, the way Bryce carried himself like he knew he was attractive. Yet, in the vulnerable of times when they would hang out at his measly home, the man would be adorned with a slouch, looking much more like a rebellious kid instead. 

 

It didn’t help the confusing feelings in Ryan at all.

 

“What love? All I feel is you making fun of my height,” Ryan shot back, tensing when Bryce’s head fell onto his shoulder.

 

“It’s because for someone as old as you, you shouldn’t be given that cute short complex.” The words were softly spoken, gentle and making Ryan relax on the outside. Inside, his mind was screaming, his shoulder hot and spreading to the rest of his body like molasses.

 

“Cute short complex?” Ryan mumbled, brow wrinkling as he tried to make sense of the term.

 

An airy laugh fell out of Bryce, the man pulling his head up and getting close into Ryan’s personal space. Ryan’s breathing stuttered, eyes wide as Bryce’s eyes seemed to freeze him in place. They were gorgeous, reminding him of the blue stones he would always eye at a certain jewelry store he passed by. 

 

“That, right there.” Bryce kept moving, his hand moving under Ryan’s chin, thumb barely ghosting over his bottom lip. “You keep doing things that make me want to-”

 

He didn’t get to finish, the trance broken at the sound of a loud honk. Both of them whirled around to see a car parked right behind him, a luxury black vehicle that looked like the latest model. Ryan pushed Bryce’s hand away, observing the man getting out of the passenger seat and stalking over to the Bryce.

 

“Bryce.” His voice was rough, dripping with an authority that slightly frightened Ryan. The guy was tall, sporting a nicely groomed beard with a impeccable suit. His hair was gelled back, sunglasses perched on his nose, built like a god tending to the scum on earth.

 

“Cartoonz!” Bryce clapped his hands, wearing a lecherous grin. “I’m so happy to see you! You got here faster than I expected, considering the dangerous situation you left in Vegas!”

 

The man grunted, pulling a hand out of his pants pocket. Ryan caught the flicker of a gun in a holster, shoulders bunching up at the reality of everything. Bryce never gave off the feel of carrying a weapon, yet Ryan should know that he had to have a trick or two up his sleeve. He always had a cheery smile on, relaxing Ryan no matter the circumstance.The man before them, however, had every look of a respected individual, holding a high position and yet he was just the right hand.

 

Ryan honestly hoped Bryce wasn’t the boss. The idea of a man who passed out while playing video games on his living room floor didn’t sound like the boss he used to read of.

 

The sunglasses came off, revealing one viciously observant eye, the other one closed with a huge scar running through it. It didn’t seem to faze him, the man giving Bryce one harrowing glare, enough to make Ryan look away, instead focusing on his red tie.

 

“It’s your fault, Bryce. Had to use two magazines to get them off my fucking trail.” Cartoonz didn’t look as mad, his voice the only indicator of being pissed. The rest of him was calm, unnaturally so.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll organize a plan for later.” Bryce quirked a little smile, opening the door and stepping out of the car. Ryan scurried to do the same, scrambling to stand next to Bryce’s side.

 

Cartoonz acknowledged him then, giving him a little nod and sticking his hand out. His nails, Ryan noted, were painted red, a color that made him think of the devil. Shaking the idea off, Ryan introduced himself, taking the man’s hand. “Hi, I’m Ryan. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Cartoonz. Nice to finally meet the guy Bryce won’t shut up about,” Cartoonz grumbled, shooting the blonde a mocking grin before releasing Ryan’s hand. He nodded his head towards the car. “Don’t worry about Bryce’s car here. We’ll get someone to tow it and I’ll get you safely home.”

 

Ryan couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him, Cartoonz’ smile gentle at the sound. “You’re much more of a gentleman then Bryce.”

 

Bryce groaned, rolling his eyes. “I’m much better than Cartoonz over here.” 

 

“Whatever you say, Brycie.” Ryan chuckled, moving towards the car.

 

“That’s quite a nickname you got there, Bryce.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, shut up Cartoonz.”

 

* * *

 

 

The inside of the car was complete heaven to Ryan. It was cool with air conditioning, music flowing out of the radio. Cartoonz was driving, no matter how much Bryce whined from the back seat. He was allowed to change the music whenever he wanted, the older man feeling lucky and made idle conversation with Bryce’s friend while Bryce laid down to catch some much needed sleep.

 

“So how long has this been going?” Cartoonz asked once Bryce’s breathing evened out, signaling that he really did fall asleep.

 

Ryan snapped out of his daydreaming, looking over at Cartoonz with an odd grimace on his face. “How long what?”

 

“You know, this dating.” Cartoonz was smiling, gentle and brotherly that Ryan almost didn’t choke on his own spit.

 

Almost.

 

Ryan choked, completely stupefied with everything. Dating wasn’t what they were doing, merely hanging out and getting to know each other more. In fact, Ryan couldn’t really think of what to call the relationship he had with Bryce. It was abstract, yet devoid of the complexity when Bryce would do simple things such as rest his head on Ryan’s lap, or drag him to an ice cream parlor. It wasn’t something Ryan wanted to prattle on about, merely because his muddled emotions could be wrong and take out analyzations that just weren’t right.

 

He didn’t want to hurt if they really weren’t.

 

He opened his mouth to speak, to explain that they were only friends, only for Cartoonz to beat him to it.

 

“Bryce looks a lot happier lately. Ever since he started with you, he looks like his own age. He focuses more but gets distracted more frequently.” Cartoonz paused, eyes flickering to the top mirror. His face relaxed, another brotherly aura emitting from him that swelled Ryan’s heart. It made him happy to see another person care for Bryce, to express such relief for his well being.

 

Ryan knew that Bryce had a lot on his shoulders. He wasn’t stupid, he knew Bryce wasn’t just some mere member. He didn’t want to believe the idea of him being a boss, instead something else that stood at a high position who people listened to fit the mold Ryan was looking for. There were days in which he came in with bags under his eyes, shoulders slumped. Despite that, he kept smiling, stealing a quick hug from Ryan before moving to raid his kitchen. Other days he would come simmering with anger, holding back the ugly emotion until Ryan came over silently and offered to play a game with him. Instantly, his face would lit up and Ryan’s heart perked up at the sight of it.

 

He cared for Bryce, a lot more than he should have in just a short month.

 

“I can’t take credit for all that.” Ryan’s voice broke the silence, wringing his hands anxiously. “At least, not with you thinking we’re dating.”

 

Cartoonz hummed, surprise on his face before he became neutral again. “That’s hard to believe. Bryce talks about you so fondly, I thought you two were already married.”

 

Ryan offered him a shaky smile. “Well, we really aren’t. I don’t like rushing into those kinds of things.”

 

It wasn’t a lie, Ryan told himself. Relationships were something Ryan always struggled with. Every person he dated seemed to point out one single flaw in him. It was like a target, all of them hitting the bullseye on him and cheating on him for good measure It left him empty every time, their words eating into him until he wiped his tears away and pushed forward. The flaw stayed with him either way, echoing in his nightmares like a sick chant.

 

Cartoonz’ lips pressed into a firm line, the man sighing as he kept his eyes trained on the road. Ryan looked away, pressing his forehead into the window and watching the desert pass by.

 

“Bryce doesn’t like that either. He’s had a rough past.”

 

“He has?” Ryan sat up, eyes wide and attentive.

 

“Yeah, but it’s best to hear it from him then me. He’ll kill me if I talk about it. He hates it. He hates sharing any kind of information about his past. Maybe even kill anyone who finds out even one little thing.”

 

Ryan hummed, eyes glancing behind him to look at Bryce. He was still sleeping, much more peaceful and cute when snoring away. Ryan couldn’t help the small smile, wishing him sweet dreams before turning back to the window.

 

A few minutes of silence skipped away, nothing but cacti in sight. The sun was high in the sky, reminding him of his absence at work. Sadly, he couldn’t call, Bryce using up most of the battery last night when he was playing that darned mobile game. Why he didn’t play on his own phone, Ryan wasn’t sure. He had yelled to the older man about wanting the both of them to be on the same level, spending the next hour furiously making him get to level 82.

 

“I’m pretty sure you can wring it out of him though.” Cartoonz’ words were refined, catching his attention quickly.

 

“Why do you think that?” Ryan asked, tugging at his shirt sleeve.

 

“Because Bryce has a stupidly soft spot for a normal guy like you.”

  
For once, the word normal didn’t sound drab and pathetic to Ryan’s ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cartoonz to the rescue! I want to say that yes, a month has passed from their date, so sorry if you're a tad confused. I just wanted time to pass through them so that Cartoonz remembers all those days in which Bryce comes in and just gushes about Ohm xD
> 
> Also, next chapter: We'll see more of Cartoonz and another new person! They are heading to Vegas, so keep that in mind~  
> (I say it like I've been there but no I haven't I don't travel at all lmao)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters. Many of them though will only be loosely tied to the others, so it may not follow a set timeline. If that happens I'll clear up any questions that you might have~
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


End file.
